User talk:ImpactNeddus018
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Pastrana 199! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 13:17, May 12, 2018 (UTC) The Octon8er trademark info came from the trademarkia page. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Masters of the Universe Information I first found it on another wiki called Monster Jam Wiki via the cancelled trucks page, same thing with Great Bite. I know it's not reliable but I have no idea where the original source was for this being a cancelled truck. Combatbot2015 (talk) 20:26, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Then it isn't reliable. As soon as there's an actual source that it was supposed to be a real truck, then yes, that info should be on there. Until then, it's speculation. If this Wiki is supposed to be informational, then we need to keep speculation off of it. ImpactNeddus018 (talk) 03:30, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Okay then, ToonRaiderStudios said that he found a source in the Monster Mayhem Forums on the talk page on the He Man article. Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:17, September 6, 2019 (UTC) First off, I wanted to say that my stance on certain things have changed. I do believe Great Bite was a hot wheels concept, and I don't nessesarily think that the zombie hunter redesign was based on He-Man. Chillin' Villain as well, wasnt nessesarily a planned truck that was cancelled, but was a pitch by the hot wheels team to Monster Jam, with them rejecting the concept and taking Vette King instead. The thing that was pointed out to me by some of the people I talk to in the facebook community is that He-Man is one of the few trucks to have Tyco releases, which first and foremost was more attention then a majority of the Hot Wheels concepts. Not much proof, but thats definently info. The thing they noticed however, was the USHRA logo on the back of the He-Man truck. Not a single one of the hot wheels concept trucks have the USHRA logo on it (aside from the 2 pitches to the Monster Jam team). I cannot find the original source I found, but I do think the distinction of the USHRA symbol being on the truck is something to definently point out and notice regarding the legitamacy of the truck. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 04:31, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Wasn't speculation. At this point they may have changed the rules, but at one point on one of the dvd's (Or events. All i remember is it was world finals, so i gotta try and remember which) they said that it should only be counted once. Its not that important I suppose, but it was said at one point to try and limit the scoring of the "mega air" to one. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 22:56, November 6, 2019 (UTC)